There is a growing interest in mobile radars capable of long range and/or short range target detection and tracking. However, various problems exist in the current design and implementation of mobile radars. Such problems include adapting radars and associated towing or conveying equipment due to weight, size, and/or time constraints. For example, difficulties arise when attempting to fit considerable radar performance within a radar package that is mobile and that may be set up and operational within a relatively short time window (e.g. less than 10 or 20 minutes.) A specific problem occurs when one attempts to tow a mobile radar on a trailer or other vehicle. The additional weight of the trailer is significant (e.g. typically over 1000 pounds (lbs.)) and may diminish the portability, speed and ultimate usefulness of the mobile radar system. In addition, an aircraft may be required to transport a mobile radar system to a given location in which the mobile radar is to be deployed. One of the constraints might include the requirement that the mobile radar fit inside a cargo plane such as a C130 aircraft. For a radar mounted onto a trailer, such additional transportability constraint places limits on the size of the array that can be designed which in turn, can be a limiting factor in radar performance. Furthermore, prior art systems required removing the radar system from the truck or trailer and separately mounting the system so that it can serve to detect and track targets. Such additional mounting and disassembly results in undesirable delays in system deployment and operation. Moreover, few opportunities exist at present to conserve weight and advance the portability of radar systems, such as Counterfire Target Acquisition (CTA) type radars. Furthermore, prior art systems required removing the radar system from the truck or trailer and separately mounting the system so that it can serve to detect and track targets. Such additional mounting and disassembly results in undesirable delays in system deployment and operation. Moreover, few opportunities exist at present to conserve weight and advance the portability of radar systems, such as CTA type radars.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that addresses one or more of the aforementioned problems, and provides for rapid set up while allowing flexibility in utilizing the system. A mobile radar system that enables the detection and tracking of targets and that can be easily transported to any desired location in a simple and efficient manner is highly desired.